Kingdom Struggle
by Alphakoka
Summary: Sora has returned to Destiny Islands. With The Organization destroyed, the Nobodies shouldn't be a threat anymore. Then why are they looking for him?  My first fanfic, happened after KH II but before they got the letter.


**Alphakoka: Well, this is my first fanfic, please read and review. Just don't be too harsh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH, Square or Disney. I only own the idea for the shady bunch.**

Chapter 1: Homecoming

It has been a week since Sora and Riku came back to Destiny Island. Sora was preparing his clothes for his first day at school again after a year. The last week has passed with Sora's mother insisting on his visit to doctors and all kinds of test in fear that he became traumatized for missing for a year.

Sora was pondering about his past adventures and friends when his mother called him

"Sora, could you answer the phone? I'm still busy in the kitchen."

"Okay, Mom!", Sora answered before going down to pick up the phone,"Hello, who am I speaking to?"

"Sora, it's me! Turn on the news, you had to see it!" said the voice from the phone.

"Riku? What's on the news?"

"No time, just watch!", Riku said with a hint of urgent in his voice.

Sora closed the phone and hurried to the family room, where his father were watching the news.

The news was showing a video of a huge man in a black robe and a giant sword facing a number of policemen at the museum in the capital. The man in black was throwing the cops as if they were a ragdoll, all the while shouting to them.

"WHERE'S THE KEYBLADE MASTER? COME OUT YOU COWARD!", the man bellowed before he threw nearby furnitures which hit the camera.

The TV screen shift to a man in the studio.

"...The assailant managed to run away after hurting almost all the security and police that were on the scene. His current whereabouts is unknown. The government has promised a reward for any information of his whereabouts or relatives. If you wish to provide any information, please contact the following number."

A series of numbers appears at the bottom of the screen.

"Now, for the local news...the wind..."

"_Is it the Organization? No, Riku and King Mickey said we already destroyed them, but then..why would he search for me?" _Sora thought.

"Hey, young man. What are you thinking? I hope it's not something that made your mother and I

worried sick again," His father remarked, snapping him from his thought.

"Eh? No, Dad. It's just that his clothes reminds me about someone," Sora replied.

"I sure hope so. Otherwise, I have to shoot you in the ass for running off," his father said half joking while brushing his light brown hair,"Now, why don't you go back to your room and get ready for dinner?"

"Okay, dad. I'll just call Riku first."

"Make it quick, your mom still edgy about him. She still said he's bad influence for you."

Sora gave his father a nod and ran to the phone, quickly dialing Riku's house. The phone was picked up by Riku.

"What do you think, Sora?" Riku asked.

"I don't know. Didn't you said we already finished off the Organization leader? Then how can they still be out running?"

"I'm as clueless as you are. But, I'm sure the one in the news are not from Organization XIII. We should meet tomorrow after school to talk about this and why he's searching for you. My parents still watching at what I'm doing. Can't blame them, though. See you tomorrow, then," Riku said before closing the phone.

Sora thought about the mysterious person for awhile when his mother called for dinner. He had dinner and went to sleep, making sure to meet with Riku and Kairi after school to discuss the man.

The next morning, almost every people talked about the assault in the capitol. Whether it's about the damage, the injured people, or how mad the culprit is. Most of the young people however, discuss about whether they should try to find him or just talked about what keyblade master means. Sora headed to his class room and hoped that the day would pass quickly, so he could talk about it soon.

Meanwhile, in other place, a group of figure gathered in a grayish silver room in a circling manner. One of the figure, the largest in the group was standing in the middle like an accused in a trial.

"What are you thinking VII?" said the figure in the middle of the circle, "Now every human will be looking for person with your description. You just ruined your chance."

"I admit, it's my mistake for losing control and did what I did. But it's not my mistake I can't found the Keyblade Master," the large figure defended," It's VI fault for not pointing me the appropriate place!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you rushed to Destiny Islands in the middle of the briefing," shrugged the figure called VI.

"What! Are you looking for a death wish?" said VII angrily, summoning his weapon, a giant sword called "Magna Blade."

"Oh, come on, Greox, can't you let this one slide? It's both your fault anyway," a figure beside VI said.

"Shut up, V!" Greox said angrily,"Your not my or anyone else's leader!"

"Ouch! It's true, but we're all in the same boat here, remember?" said V in a sing-song voice.

The words shut Greox causing him to let go a low growl towards the other and dismissed his sword.

The first figure coughed to catch the attention of the other.

"Then, anyone else?", he asked.

The figure on the end of the circle raised a hand and start talking after a nod from the others.

"We originally planned to find the keyblade master on his own, but now he and his allies knows that we're looking for him, they will be on guard and hard to be find alone," the figure said in a slight Arabic accent, "if we continue our plan, we would fail miserably."

"So, what are proposing, XII?" the figure beside the first asked.

"I propose that we points another person to be a witness and helper to avoid us getting overwhelmed."

The proposition was welcomed by nods by almost all the figures.

"Well, I guess it's settled then. Who's going to be the second hand?" said VI

"You are, VI," said the first figure.

"Wait, what? You're kidding me, Exgam."

"Stop calling me by name, we already decided to use number."

"Hah! You just get bitten in the ass, brother!" exclaimed another figure.

"Quite, IX! Now, if no one besides VI going to object...," The first figure said while looking to his companions to see if anyone going to object, "Then meeting adjourned. VII and VI coordinate your plan now and act from your respective HQ." With that all the figures disappear in a corridor of darkness leaving the figures of VI and Greox alone.

"Heh, I would enjoy this, Laxhap," grinned Greox.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll meet you on the islands tomorrow," Laxhap said tiredly before disappeared to a portal. Greox let a small "hmph" before doing the same.

In the afternoon, Sora, Riku and Kairi were talking in an ice-cream parlor about the man in black on the TV. They had talked for an hour but can't conclude anything about the man.

"Well, he definitely not from Organization XIII, me and Sora killed most of the member already," Riku said.

"But there's still one last member right?" Kairi asked.

"The last two strong nobodies are yours and Sora's, Kai. Since both of you are still fine, then it's not them, either. Besides, I don't think they would start problems by themselves," Riku explained.

"Aaahhhh, this is making my head hurts! If he's not with Organization XIII, then who's he with?" Sora said frustratingly, while scratching his head.

"We need to ask King Mickey about this," Riku concluded.

"How? We don't have a gummi ship," Sora asked.

"I have a way, but it might take some time, though."

The trio was approached by a young woman with black hair holding a tray.

"Now, now, I don't now what you guys are talking about, but you know how Zidane is about his customer lingering on his shop without ordering something right?" she said.

Kairi and Sora was flustered by the comments but Riku opened the menu and ordered ice-cream for the three of them. The woman write the order and then went to fetch the order.

"Sorry Miss Garnet," Kairi said shyly when the woman delivered their order.

"It's alright, you ordered something after all," Garnet said with a smile.

The trio finished their ice cream before heading for their home. Sora and Riku go to Kairi's home first before heading home themselves. They parted ways to their home. Sora reached his house just in time for dinner, although oblivious about the two figures that watched over him from the nearby rooftops.

..._To Be Continued._

**Alphakoka: Ok, that's first chapter, R&R please. Also, thanks to DayTerror, ebay, and Texika for helping me with some characters.**


End file.
